


Пикники

by WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Взаимность_ [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Стив и Баки устраивают пикники.





	Пикники

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Picnics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755874) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



> 8 часть цикла «Reciprocity»

Баки молча резал кубиками варёную картошку, но когда Стив начал обваливать курицу в муке, он заметил: 

— Это еда для пикника.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Теперь, когда твоей ноге стало лучше, мы можем отправиться на пикник, завтра. Может быть, посетить Монтичелло или Маунт-Вернон, увидеть поля сражений Гражданской войны.

Стив приготовился к взрыву, но Баки продолжал резать картошку. 

— После тренировки? — спросил он.

Стив положил курицу в переливающееся масло. 

— Конечно.

— Два часа.

— Один. Как обычно, — сказал Стив и подождал возражений.

С тех пор, как нога Баки зажила достаточно, чтобы вернуться к физиотерапии, он пытался увеличить продолжительность сеансов.

Этот факт был бы не таким раздражающим, если бы Баки это и прежде волновало. Иногда они тренировались часами; иногда, особенно если их вызывали на задания, они укорачивали тренировки до получаса или даже полностью откладывали на пару дней.

Но в те дни Баки отдыхал после хорошо выполненной работы, а не отбывал наказание за плохое поведение. Это должно было всё упростить.

Но после этого небрежного предложения Баки не стал выклянчивать более длительный сеанс физиотерапии. Вместо этого он начал резать красный лук.

— Раньше мы устраивали пикники в Центральном парке, — сказал Баки. — В двадцатые годы, до того, как все полетело в тартарары.

— Да, — ответил Стив. 

Стива приглашали только пару раз, но семья Баки ездила туда по крайней мере раз в месяц каждое лето. Однажды Баки привез леденец размером с голову Стива.

— Я слышал, что полиция покупает мороженое детям, которые заблудились, поэтому я продолжал пытаться потерять своих родителей. В конце концов, когда мне исполнилось восемь, мне это удалось. — Он замолчал, соскребая в миску нарезанные кубиками лук и картофель. — А потом я не смог съесть это чертово мороженое.

Стив отвернулся от шкворчащей курицы.

— Ты всегда рассказывал нам, что съел своё и других детей тоже. Ваниль, шоколад и клубника — всё за один день.

Баки вываливал майонез из банки в салат. 

— Так история стала лучше.

Он наклонился над картофельным салатом, и пара прядей упала на лоб. Волосы были аккуратно убраны назад: утром Стив расчесал их после того, как Баки приготовил им на завтрак яичницу.

Когда Стив поблагодарил его за яичницу, он так же опустил голову, спрятав лицо за спутанными волосами.

— Я был голоден, — сказал Баки, как будто это когда-то заставляло его готовить. Он заёрзал на своем месте. — Я сделал слишком много. Так что можешь съесть лишнее.

— Позволь мне расчесать тебе волосы, — предложил Стив, потому что когда-то уже это делал, и Баки понравилось, а еще потому, что ненавидел видеть Баки похожим на нечёсанного бродягу с падающими на лицо волосами.

Он подозревал, что Баки будет ожидать расчесывания волос в виде ответной услуги, если когда-нибудь снова приготовит завтрак, но это было нормально. Око за око.

Масло угрожающе булькнуло. Стив повернулся к плите, чтобы перевернуть цыплёнка.

Когда Стив снова повернулся, Баки помешивал картофельный салат деревянной ложкой.

— Почему ты никогда не хочешь говорить о Бруклине? — спросил он.

— Мы как раз говорили о Бруклине, — ответил Стив.

— Но ты никогда об этом не говоришь, — сказал Баки.

— Врачи сказали, что мне нужно позволить тебе вспоминать самому, — сказал Стив. — Иначе ты можешь запутаться в том, что помнишь на самом деле, и в том, что я тебе только что рассказал. А я не могу сказать, как много ты помнишь…

Либо воспоминания Баки становились чётче, либо он просто начал говорить о них чаще; но уже некоторое время Стив сомневался, что Баки действительно помнит.

Баки прислонил деревянную ложку к краю миски.

— Я хорошо помню, — сказал Баки. — Не всё, но… другие люди тоже забывают о случаях из детства. — Казалось, он не был уверен.

— Да, знаю, — ответил Стив. — Я совсем забыл про мороженое, пока ты мне не рассказал. Несмотря на то, что ты говорил мне это раз пятьдесят тем летом.

Баки улыбнулся.

— Тогда я тоже сводил тебя с ума.

Стив вынул первую партию жареной курицы из сковороды.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я больше говорил о Бруклине? — спросил он.

Но Баки покачал головой.

— Не прямо сейчас.

Вторая партия курицы пожарилась быстрее первой. Баки сидел, сложив руки на столе, и наблюдал, как Стив готовит, пока тот не попросил взять пищевую плёнку, чтобы накрыть картофельный салат.

Баки принёс.

— Мы будем есть это сегодня вечером? — спросил Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я думал, мы закажем пиццу.

— Я хочу анчоусы.

— Две пиццы, — сказал Стив, — чтобы анчоусы не испортили мою. И только если ты съешь свою долю остатков.

Помощь в приготовлении пищи произвела революцию в позиции Баки по отношению к остаткам. Он дулся несколько секунд для виду, просто чтобы убедиться, что Стив знал о его жертве, а потом сказал: 

— Ладно.

***

Следующее утро тоже началось хорошо. Баки снова сделал яичницу-болтунью (возможно, ему нравились причёсанные волосы так же, как Стиву нравилось расчёсывать их), и он не жаловался, когда прозвонивший таймер возвестил об окончании тренировки.

Но потом Стив начал загружать жареного цыплёнка и картофельный салат в матерчатую продуктовую сумку, и Баки заартачился.

— Щ.И.Т. действительно позволил тебе исполнить этот дерьмовый план с пикником?

Потом Стив понял, почему Баки не затеял драку накануне вечером. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Щ.И.Т. их не отпустит.

— Да, — ответил Стив.

— Ты спрашивал разрешения? — спросил Баки.

Какого чёрта? Если у Баки и был девиз, наверное, он звучал бы: «Лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения». Так или иначе, не то чтобы он когда-либо просил прощения.

— Баки, я не спрашиваю у Щ.И.Т.а, чем мне позволено заниматься в свободное время, — сказал Стив. — Это действительно не их дело. — Баки уставился на него. Очевидно, мысль о том, что не все части жизни Стива касались Щ.И.Т.а, была для него дикой. — Послушай, — сказал Стив, — если Коулсону не понравится, я скажу ему, что это была моя идея.

— Нет!

Черт, черт, черт. Он не должен был этого говорить. 

— Баки, на самом деле ему действительно все равно, — сказал Стив. — Коулсон хороший парень… 

— Они всегда кажутся милыми!

В голове всплыло имя Александра Пирса. Стив уже был настороже, когда встретил Пирса («Никому не доверяй». Наверное, Баки и Фьюри отлично поладят, если когда-нибудь встретятся), и он вспомнил, как Пирс излучал такую мнимую доброжелательность, что Стив чувствовал себя упрямым, глупым и маленьким из-за того, что не доверял ему. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя маленьким.

Пирс потрудился надеть этот угнетающе-добрый фасад для агента?

Баки никогда не говорил со Стивом о Гидре. Даже рассказываемые им истории об убийствах были из советских времен.

Пока Стив размышлял, Баки закончил укладывать жареную курицу в мешок.

— Пойдём, — сказал Баки. 

Он чуть сильнее, чем надо, кинул мешок Стиву, и вышел за дверь прежде, чем тот успел сказать: «Не нужно, если ты не хочешь»… 

Что, вероятно, было к лучшему. Смысл был в том, чтобы немного вытолкнуть Баки из зоны комфорта, потому что до сих пор ему удавалось довольно хорошо оставаться в ней, и это казалось весьма дерьмовым местом. О нем заботились и слишком ценили, чтобы его можно было легко ранить, и неважно, что большинство его взаимодействий с людьми были враждебными, и как следствие, он был постоянно напуган.

Тем не менее, когда Стив вёл свой мотоцикл через округ Колумбия, мимо пригородов, вплоть до сельского Мэриленда, его желудок крутило. Баки сидел позади него, не прикасаясь, и Стив надеялся, что тот не ненавидит каждую минуту.

Наконец Стив заехал на маленькую заправку на обочине небольшого шоссе. Он не снял шлема. Предпочитал ездить без него, но так было менее вероятно быть узнанным.

Он поднял забрало, когда повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Баки, и один взгляд на его лицо заставил беспокойство испариться. Баки ухмылялся своей самой заговорщической улыбкой, как в тот раз, когда они, несмотря на твёрдый запрет матерей, пробрались в заброшенное здание. Он ткнул Стива под ребра.

— Не унывай, — сказал он.

Стив вытащил из кармана пятидолларовую купюру.

— Можешь захватить нам пару банок колы, пока я заправляюсь?

— Конечно.

На Баки шлема не было, и его волосы запылились, хоть и были зачёсаны назад. Но, в отличие от Наташи, он не считал, что хорошо выглядеть — часть его работы. Во всяком случае, всё было наоборот: когда им приходилось взаимодействовать с гражданскими на заданиях, Баки становился тихим, сутулился, чтобы скрыть свой рост, одежда оказывалась чуть велика, а волосы чуть более грязными. Если он добавлял в свою походку немного покачивания, гражданские держались ближе к другому краю тротуара, чтобы избежать пьяного.

Стив только что закончил заправлять мотоцикл, когда Баки вернулся, неся две колы и шоколадку.

— У меня были лишние деньги, — сказал он, — поэтому я купил нам твикс. — Он поднял его вверх. — Там два шоколадных батончика. Чтобы мы могли разделить их.

Стив спросил Сэма, куда бы съездить, и тот предложил малоизвестный маленький заказник, который, несмотря на прекрасную раннюю осеннюю погоду, был практически пуст, когда они приехали. Жёлтый цвет коснулся нескольких деревьев, но большинство листьев всё ещё были зелёными и шелестели на лёгком ветру. Ветерок был достаточно тёплым, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно. 

Кроме того, в парке было спрятано сокровище: валун, такой огромный, что больше походил на холм: с деревьями, растущими из трещин, и лишайниками по бокам. Баки просиял, когда увидел его: он всегда любил лазать, хотя единственными доступными для подъема предметами в Бруклине были пожарные лестницы.

— Мы будем есть там, наверху? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Стив.

Один неприятный момент произошел, когда Баки открыл свою колу, и струя брызнула прямо ему в лицо. Стив прижал руки к скале, стараясь не смотреть на выражение бешеной ярости на лице Баки. Это было так похоже на его взгляд на гелликариере, что сердце Стива внезапно забилось в два раза быстрее. Но голос остался ровным.

— Я поделюсь своей, — сказал Стив. — Мы откроем её позже, чтобы она не взорвалась. Думаю, их трясло во время поездки.

Баки посмотрел на него, прищурившись, будто пытался понять, не смеётся ли над ним Стив. Он беспечно вытер лицо рукавом, как кошка, вылизывающая себя после какой-то глупости, и произнёс:

— Ты взял вилки для картофельного салата?

Стив не взял, но они всё равно съели всё, и жареную курицу тоже.

После этого Баки прилёг на валун, глядя в почти безоблачное небо. Стив тоже лёг, закинув кожаную куртку под голову, как подушку, и уставился на инверсионные следы от самолетов. Он вспоминал, как в детстве они лежали на крыше дома Баки, ожидая, когда сосед, Фрэнк-с-голубями (надо полагать, у него была настоящая фамилия, но они так и не узнали её) вернётся домой, чтобы они могли наблюдать, как он кормит птиц, и сочиняли истории о формах облаков.

Он хотел начать об этом разговор, но Баки сказал: 

— Это прям как после того, как они выгнали нас из приюта.

— Они выгнали нас из приюта? — спросил Стив. Баки никогда не упоминал об этом раньше.

— Да. — Баки говорил довольно бодро. — Или они выгнали меня, потому что мне исполнилось шестнадцать, а ты тоже ушёл, потому что мы решили, что без меня ты не справишься.

Конечно. Приютский Стив едва мог дышать без помощи Баки.

— И что же мы тогда сделали?

— Мы сели на поезд и поехали на Запад, — сказал Баки. — И в первую ночь мы лежали на одном из этих открытых вагонов без крыши и почти без бортов — и просто смотрели на звезды, потому что их было намного больше, чем мы когда-либо видели при свете городских огней в приюте.

Это была приятная история, возможно, самая лучшая о приюте, которую Баки когда-либо рассказывал. Он откинул голову на камень, обнажив горло; поднял руку, чтобы защитить глаза от солнца, и улыбнулся. 

— А через пару дней мы устроили тебя жокеем, потому что ты был такой маленький, — сказал Баки. — А я присматривал за лошадьми.

— А потом я упал с лошади и сломал себе все кости?

— Нет, — ответил Баки. Он повернул голову и улыбнулся Стиву. — У тебя богатое воображение, Стив, тебе стоит его пересмотреть.

Стив поднял брови. Ухмылка Баки расширилась, и они оба расхохотались, лёжа на вершине скалы под ярко-синим небом.

Баки сел.

— Давай попробуем открыть твою колу, — сказал он. — Может, она уже достаточно отстоялась, чтобы выпить.

***

После они отправлялись в поездки почти каждый день, хотя и не в Монтичелло, и не на Маунт-Вернон, и не на поля сражений. Средства массовой информации не так интересовались Стивом Роджерсом, как, скажем, Тони Старком, но он не думал, что они смогут устоять перед заголовком вроде: «Капитан Америка посещает что-то действительно американское», и ему не хотелось высказывать свое мнение о Томасе Джефферсоне, или Булл Ран, или чем-то ещё.

Или объяснять про Баки. Средства массовой информации были настолько поглощены крахом Щ.И.Т.а, что едва заметили Зимнего Солдата, а Щ.И.Т. создал всевозможные фальшивые личности для Баки, если кто-нибудь спросит. Но новостные каналы всё ещё могло интересовать, почему Стив тусуется с парнем, который выглядит так же, как его мёртвый лучший друг.

Поэтому они держались просёлочных дорог, проезжая мимо кукурузных полей в Мэриленде и через холмы в Вирджинии, останавливаясь в маленьких полузабытых государственных парках, чтобы прогуляться по лесу, пробираться по ручьям и лазить по деревьям.

Обычно они брали с собой бóльшую часть припасов, но Стив любил останавливаться по пути на заправочных станциях или продуктовых стендах, там, где Баки мог недолго поболтать с другими людьми. Для Баки было полезно общаться с большим количеством людей, а у Стива просто не хватало друзей, чтобы посодействовать: только Сэм, Наташа и Пегги, но Пегги не была вариантом. Вскоре после того, как Щ.И.Т. выпустил Баки под ответственность Стива, и тот взял его с собой на встречу с ней, все пошло наперекосяк.

(Вернее, сначала все шло хорошо. Но потом у Пегги случился очередной приступ, и она забыла, что видела их раньше. Баки выскочил за дверь так быстро, что Пегги снова запуталась, а Стив был настолько расстроен, что ему было трудно успокоить её.

К тому времени, как он пошел за Баки, Стив боялся, что ему придется обыскать все здание. Но Баки сидел у стены недалеко от комнаты Пегги, подтянув колени к груди. Стив произносил его имя сотню раз, но Баки был где-то совсем в другом месте и даже не моргал, а Стив тогда ещё не понял, что может вернуть Баки, произнеся «Солдат».

Так что Стив сел рядом с Баки и обнял его. Он почти ожидал, что это вернёт Баки и, возможно, заставит его ударить. Но Баки просто сидел, уставившись на свои колени, и Стив сидел рядом с ним так долго, что тоже впал в какое-то состояние оцепенения, и не сразу заметил, когда Баки положил голову ему на плечо. Когда он, наконец, это понял, Баки уже сидел так некоторое время.

Он очень нежно сжал плечи Баки. Это был первый раз, когда он прикоснулся к нему намеренно с тех пор, как он _вернулся_. 

— Пошли, Бак, — сказал он. — Давай вернёмся домой).

Однако Сэм и Наташа помогали. Сэм знал местность лучше Стива и возил их по местам, которые сам он никогда бы не нашел.

— Ты же не собираешься в этот раз сорвать дверь моей машины? — спросил он Баки, и тот не мог перестать смеяться. Стив никогда бы не смог пошутить об этом с Баки.

Сэм отвез их к старому водохранилищу, которое Баки не очень понравилось, и к древней пожарной башне, в которую Баки влюбился. Он умолял Стива позволить ему вырвать решётку из окна, чтобы он смог забраться на крышу. 

— Вид будет намного лучше, — сказал он.

— Ты не можешь злонамеренно портить государственную собственность ради обзора, — ответил Стив.

— Проблемы не будет, если Сэм возьмет с собой крылья, — сказал Баки. — Тогда он сможет просто поднять нас наверх.

Наташа разок тоже взяла их с собой. Она арендовала кабриолет и навсегда покорила Баки, позволив ему вести машину весь путь по восточному побережью до абсурдно эксклюзивного ресторана, где она каким-то образом отхватила для них заднюю угловую кабинку.

Во времена Стива в модных ресторанах были пианисты и люстры — или, по крайней мере, в кино. Стив никогда не ел в таком месте, хотя Баки как-то летом получил работу пижонского официанта. В смокинге он выглядел восхитительно.

В этом месте была обнаженная система трубопроводов и искусственно потертые полы, и ни один из официантов не выглядел так, будто когда-либо видел смокинг. Толпа посетителей была одета в эквивалент костюмов двадцать первого века, скорее нарочито небрежных, нежели элегантных. Наташа уговорила Баки сменить толстовку на кожаную куртку Стива. Он все время дёргал за левый рукав, словно хотел натянуть его на костяшки перчаток, как когда носил толстовку.

— Что будем делать, если меня кто-то узнает? — спросил Стив.

— Мы скажем им, что я твоя новая горячая подружка, — сказала Наташа и взмахнула фальшивыми ресницами. На ней был парик, длинные светлые кудри падали на лицо, так что она была похожа на Веронику Лейк. — Кэппи Пух, — проворковала Наташа не своим голосом.

Баки и Стив фыркнули.

— Если я позволю девушке называть меня Кэппи Пух, — сказал Стив, — это, наверное, знак, что я у нее под каблуком.

— Так кто же тогда я? — спросил Баки, откинувшись на спинку банкетки, правая рука лежала на борту кабинки. — Берёшь с собой третье колесо на случай, если она тебе надоест?

Наташа даже не задумалась. 

— Нет. Стив привел нас по одному на каждую руку, как Тони Старк.

Она улыбалась, шутила, но Стив и Баки оба лишились дара речи, и внезапно наступил неловкий момент. Рука Баки соскользнула с задней части кабинки и снова упала ему на колени.

— Капитан Америка так не поступает, — сказал Баки. Он дёргал перчатку, туго натягивая её на руку. — Разве ты не слышала? Он всеамериканский герой.

Стив покраснел, потому что Баки прекрасно знал, что он делал такие вещи — или, по крайней мере, делал их для Баки. Наташа смотрела куда-то между ними, и Стив надеялся, что она ничего не видит — как будто Наташу не учили видеть всё.

(Как будто ей нужно быть супершпионкой, чтобы заметить влюбленность Стива. Пегги тоже это видела, но всё же она была англичанкой. Она знала все о влюблённости мальчиков друг в друга, и не видела в Стиве ничего необычного или неправильного, или какой-либо причины, почему он не мог любить и её тоже. Ему нравилось это в ней, как и всё остальное: что она всё знает и всё равно любит его).

— Не думаю, что даже Тони это сойдет с рук, — сказал Стив. — Девушка на одной руке, парень на другой?

— Ему бы понравилось внимание, — сказала Наташа. — Мы должны предложить ему в следующий раз, когда нам нужно будет отвлечь прессу.

Баки взял одну из фигурных хлебных палочек из бокала в центре стола и обмакнул её в хумус.

— Клинт будет счастлив, увидев на первой полосе, как ты издеваешься над Капитаном Америкой?

— Такое случается на заданиях, — легко ответила Наташа.

Стив поднял брови. 

— Заданиях?

— Самом тяжелом за весь год, — сказала Наташа. — Показывая тебе, как хорошо провести время.

Стив рассмеялся и подумал, что неловкий момент прошёл. Но после этого Баки притих, и на середине основного блюда (ну, середине блюда Стива; Баки, если хотел, мог буквально вдыхать свою порцию), он встал из-за стола.

Стив чуть было не пошел за ним, но Наташа сказала:

— Оставь его. Может, ему нужно побыть одному.

Возможно, так оно и было. Они со Стивом слишком долго жили бок о бок.

— Может, большая часть проблемы в том, что он проводит слишком много времени со мной, — сказал Стив. — Мне давно следовало вытащить его из дома. Пусть больше общается с другими людьми.

Наташа подняла взгляд от своих ньокки. 

— Стив, когда я встретила его год назад, ему плохо удавалось играть с другими ребятишками. Думаю, ты был единственным, с которым он действительно разговаривал, помимо приказов или разработки стратегий для заданий.

— Он разговаривал с Сэмом, — возразил Стив (Всегда о крыльях Сэма. Может быть, это считалось чем-то связанным с заданиями). — Он разговаривал с тобой.

— Но это моя суперсила, — возразила Наташа. Ее ньокки сочились горгонзолой на тарелку, когда она резала их пополам. — Люди разговаривают со мной.

Но в основном они путешествовали вдвоём на мотоцикле Стива. Однажды даже добрались до Аппалачи и вернулись домой уже в темноте; Баки заснул позади Стива, крепко обхватив живой рукой за талию, а головой уткнувшись в шлем.

Стив остановился в одном из колоритных уголков, выглядевшем еще более живописным в лунном свете. Баки проснулся и начал отодвигаться.

— Я заснул, — сказал он.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Стив и дотронулся рукой до Баки, чтобы удержать его на месте. — Я просто… — Он снял шлем, убрал его и снова начал спускаться по склону горы. Баки положил голову ему на плечо, волосы мягко коснулись шеи Стива.

Примерно в середине сентября они остановились у персикового киоска. Плоды позднего сезона были настолько спелыми, что Стив мог чувствовать запах, когда припарковал мотоцикл под деревом на расстоянии примерно в сотне ярдов. Владелица киоска сидела в складном кресле, читая журнал, но отбросила его в багажник своего пикапа, когда увидела, что они подходят.

— Ну привет, мальчики, — поздоровалась она и оперлась локтями на прилавок. — Похоже, вам не помешает пара бушелей.

— Не знаю, как мы повезем их на мотоцикле, — сказал Стив.

— Тогда придется сесть и съесть их прямо здесь, — ответила она, широко улыбнувшись Стиву, но взгляд переметнулся на Баки.

— Уж и не знаю, сможем ли мы причинить вам такие неудобства, мэм, — сказал Баки с легким южным акцентом в голосе. 

Баки делал так и в Бруклине, не насмехаясь, а просто чтобы вписаться в компанию. В нем всегда был маленький хамелеон.

Пока они болтали, Стив позволил себе отойти на второй план. Там, в Бруклине, персиковую леди назвали бы дамой: высокая, пышная, лет тридцати, с улыбкой, говорящей, что она знает, что ей нравится, и южным акцентом, который становился сильнее, чем дольше она болтала с Баки, вероятно потому, что она заметила, что ему это нравится. Он улыбался, потупившись, немного стесняясь, так как общался только с девушками, которые ему нравились больше всего.

— Так говоришь, что вирджинские персики не хуже грузинских?

— Сладкий, что бы ты ни думал, а я своё дело знаю. Говорю тебе, что вирджинские персики бьют грузинские, — сказала она и наклонилась через стойку, чтобы коснуться его плеча, словно подтверждая свою точку зрения.

Левой, металлической руки. Стив увидел удивление на её лице, когда она почувствовала под рукавом твердый материал. Казалось, мир на мгновение стал черно-белым, как стоп-кадр из старого фильма, и Стив подумал: «О Боже, нет».

Но Баки не сделал ни одного движения, чтобы причинить ей боль. Он стоял неподвижно. Весь флирт исчез с его лица, и он выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Женщина не сразу отняла руку. Она на мгновение замерла, а потом отодвинулась. Как только она перестала его трогать, он сделал несколько шагов назад. 

— Прости, милый, — сказала она мягким голосом, и Стиву показалось, нежность относилась скорее к дискомфорту Баки, нежели к протезу.

— Афганистан, — сдавленно произнес Баки.

— Я потеряла там двоюродного брата, — сказала женщина. — Рада, что ты выбрался живым.

Лицо Баки напряглось. Стив видел, как он безуспешно пытается взять себя в руки.

— Я подожду у мотоцикла, — сказал он, даже не пытаясь быть вежливым, просто повернулся и ушёл.

Стив почти было пошел за ним, но остановился. Баки требовалось немного времени, чтобы успокоиться, и в любом случае, он не хотел быть грубым с персиковой леди.

Она смотрела Баки вслед, задумчиво и немного грустно.

— У него были очень тяжелые времена, у твоего друга? — спросила она.

— Да.

— Похоже, он не привык, чтобы люди были добры к нему, — сказала она, и Стив уставился в землю, потому что это была его вина. Она коснулась его руки. — Он обидится, если я дам вам корзину персиков?

— Не думаю, что когда-либо видел его оскорблённым бесплатной едой, мэм, — сказал Стив. — Но я с удовольствием заплачу.

Она снова широко улыбнулась.

— Ну что ж, — сказала она. — мне надо зарабатывать на жизнь. Что скажешь насчет половины цены?

Когда Стив подошел, Баки уже сидел на мотоцикле.

— Отправляемся, — сказал Баки, и когда Стиву потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы убрать персики, нетерпеливо повторил, — поехали.

Стив включил передачу и резко завёл двигатель. Он повернул туда, откуда они приехали, взметнув гравий с дороги и оставив позади облако пыли.

— Быстрее, — попросил Баки, но Стиву не хотелось прибавлять скорость, особенно когда Баки был так напряжен. Если они попадут в колею или типа того, Баки может вылететь с сиденья; он вообще не двигался в такт с мотоциклом.

Он остановился, как только нашел широкую обочину.

— Поехали, — сказал Баки и пнул покрышку мотоцикла.

— Ты выглядишь расстроенным, — сказал Стив и потянулся к нему. Он хотел положить руку ему на плечо, но, видимо, она оказалась слишком близко от лица, потому что Баки шарахнулся в сторону. Вскоре после того, как он вернулся, Щ.И.Т. пригласил к нему дантиста, и Баки так нервничал, что Щ.И.Т предложил (теперь Стиву пришло в голову, что Баки, вероятно, думал, что ему угрожают) дать ему успокоительное.

— Я буду неподвижен, — сказал им Баки, и после этого был очень, очень неподвижен. Стив тогда не понимал, что это значит, что он боится.

Сейчас он тоже был очень спокоен. Дыхание было ровным, а взгляд спокойным, но Стив видел, что его сердце билось в горле так же быстро, как у колибри.

— Может быть, — сказал Стив, стараясь чтобы в голосе не звучала озабоченность, потому что Баки это ненавидел, — нам следует вернуться… 

«Домой», хотел сказать Стив, но не успел, потому что Баки всадил два металлических пальца в заднее колесо мотоцикла.

— Она приняла историю об Афганистане за чистую монету, обо всем уже позаботились!

— Баки… 

— Вернуться и просто пристрелить её вызовет еще больше проблем…

— Баки…

— Потому что люди будут задавать вопросы, тела всегда вызывают вопросы… 

— Баки, Баки, Баки… — Стив почти выкрикивал его имя, но, похоже, тот его не слышал: он смотрел Стиву прямо в лицо, но не видел его.

— Как и исчезновения, так что лучше оставить все, как есть. Я справился. Она даже ничего не видела, это всё ещё секрет, но, возможно, перестанет им быть, если люди начнут копать, а они начнут, если будет тело… 

— Баки! — сказал Стив, положив руки ему на плечи, не больно, но твердо, и Баки наконец сосредоточил на нём взгляд. — Мы не собираемся возвращаться и стрелять в неё. Я бы никогда не приказал тебе убить гражданского. Никто в Щ.И.Т.е никогда не прикажет тебе убить гражданского. Никогда. Всё в порядке?

Баки приоткрыл рот и отвел глаза. У Стива не было времени прочитать выражение его лица, прежде чем тот снова поднял голову, и, глядя Стиву в глаза, сказал:

— Знаю. Я не дурак, Стив, ты говорил мне это пятьсот раз.

Стив много о чем думал. Баки настаивал, что у его брони должно быть два рукава. Он всегда носил толстовку, даже летом. Всегда возился с манжетой и перчаткой, чтобы убедиться, что его металлическая рука прикрыта. Снял свою металлическую руку, когда Стив настоял, чтобы он носил футболку, хотя до тех пор вообще держал в секрете, что его руку можно отсоединить.

— Тебе же не нравится убивать гражданских? — спросил Стив, стараясь не казаться слишком счастливым. Но было таким облегчением, что Баки испытывал угрызения совести, убивая кого-то, что это было слышно в его голосе.

Баки дернул головой.

— Мне все равно, — сказал он, и, Боже, он был хорошим лжецом. Стив почти поверил ему, и к черту доказательства. Почти.

— Тогда зачем прокалывать мне шину?

— Я… — Баки опять опустил глаза, но на этот раз Стив успел понять выражение его лица, потому что он не смог быстро взять себя в руки. Он выглядел больным и (не то чтобы пристыженным) затравленным. Загнанным в нору, слишком уставшим от погони, чтобы придумать как выбраться, и в ярости на себя за то, что позволил Стиву загнать его в угол.

Мимо пронесся пикап, накрыв их облаком пыли. Баки поднял голову, смотря, как он проезжает, а когда тот исчез из виду, снова посмотрел на Стива нечитаемым взглядом.

Много времени утекло с тех пор, как Стив несколько месяцев подряд после его возвращения видел это выражение, не сходящее с лица Баки. Тогда Стив беспокоился, что, возможно там, за этой пустотой, действительно ничего не было и неважно, что он смотрел части допросов Баки Щ.И.Т.ом, когда тот объяснял тактику Гидры, рисовал портреты оперативников, с которыми работал, или техников, которых видел. Баки всё заметил, все вспомнил.

Но когда он надел на себя роль тупого исполнителя, тяжело было поверить, что в его черепной коробке было ещё что-то, кроме пустоты, даже если всего несколько минут назад Баки демонстрировал, сколько всего туда понапихано.

— Давай посмотрим, может, найдем заправочную станцию и купим новую шину, — сказал Стив. — А может, остановимся пообедать по дороге?

Он знал, что Баки слышал его, потому что тот посмотрел Стиву в лицо и моргнул. Но ничего не ответил.

— Тебе лучше слезть с мотоцикла, — сказал Стив. — Наше прикрытие полетит к черту, если я потащу вас обоих.

Баки несколько раз моргнул, а затем, плавно, как кошка, соскользнул с мотоцикла. Стив ухватился за руль и толкнул его к дороге.

Баки не сдвинулся с места. Конечно, нет. Это было частью личности робота: он ничего не делал, если ему не говорили. 

— Пошли, — позвал Стив, и Баки шагнул за ним, ступая по траве.

Через пару миль они наткнулись на пруд. В дальнем конце плавала стайка канадских гусей, и Стив решил остановиться на обед. Баки любил животных. Вероятно, ему понравится наблюдать за гусями, хотя трудно было предположить, что он чувствовал, когда его глаза были пустыми.

Как только Стив вытащил из седельной сумки богатырский сэндвич, Баки прекратил играть в робота и начал есть без лишних указаний. Прикончив бóльшую часть, он начал отщипывать кусочки от горбушки и бросать их в воду, надеясь, что птицы приплывут.

Стив почувствовал облегчение. Он никогда не умел обращаться с роботом. По всей видимости, дело было в этом.

— Баки, — произнес Стив, и Баки взглянул на него. Да, определенно вернулся. — Баки. Знаешь, на самом деле то, что у тебя нет желания убивать гражданских — здорово. Никто в Щ.И.Т.е не будет злиться на тебя за это. Наоборот, услышав, они, вероятно, будут на седьмом небе.

— Они просто подумают, что ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное, — ответил Баки. — Они знают, что ты глуп во всём, что касается меня.

Ладно. Аргумент.

— Но ведь я всё равно прав?

Баки швырнул хлебную крошку в воду.

— Черт, Стив, клянусь, у Саши был бордер-колли с бóльшим воображением, чем у тебя.

Такого ответа Стив не ожидал.

— О чём ты?

Один из гусей приближался. Баки оторвал ещё несколько кусочков от своего хлеба и бросил их в воду. 

— Значит, прямо сейчас Щ.И.Т. был бы рад этому, — наконец сказал он. — Ну и что?

Стив был всё ещё сбит с толку.

— Не понимаю, — сказал он. — Я думал, ты хочешь чтобы Щ.И.Т. был счастлив.

Он и не думал обвинять, но на лице Баки снова появилось затравленное выражение.

— Конечно, хочу, — сказал он, — я не имел в виду… конечно, это важно, для меня это самое важное.

Казалось, Баки был в замешательстве, и Стив мечтал подавиться своим последним предложением.

— Знаю, — произнес он. — И Щ.И.Т. знает, насколько ты ценен, Бак.

Баки успокоился.

— Да?

— Да. — Стиву хотелось взять свои слова обратно. Предполагалось, что именно он должен был вытащить Баки из зоны комфорта, а «никто не собирается причинять мне боль, потому что я слишком ценен» было точно посередине.

— Я не хочу, чтобы они думали, что это поставит под угрозу мою эффективность…

— Думаешь, нежелание убивать мирных жителей скомпрометировало мою?

Баки выхватил из рук Стива остатки сэндвича, и начал отрывать куски, чтобы бросить гусю. К нему подплывал второй.

— Стив, не говори Щ.И.Т.у… 

Казалось, фраза повисла в воздухе.

— Не буду, если не хочешь, — сказал Стив. — Но они действительно были бы счастливы, Бак.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду. — Он бросил в воду последний кусочек хлеба. Два гуся хлопали друг друга крыльями, сражаясь за него. — Я хочу сказать… 

Баки снова замолчал.

— Выкладывай, — сказал Стив.

И, может быть, на сей раз он сказал то, что нужно, потому что слова потекли рекой.

— Не всегда все будет, как сейчас. Коулсон исчезнет задолго до нас: он стар и нездоров. Будет замена, и кто знает, какой она будет. И это при условии, что Щ.И.Т. всё ещё будет существовать…

— Конечно, Щ.И.Т. будет существовать. — Стив однажды уже пытался уничтожить эту чертову штуку, но она просто не хотела умирать.

— Как в Советском Союзе? Lenin zhil, Lenin zhiv, Lenin budеit zhit’! — Баки скривился. — А теперь все его бюсты разбиты и в мусорных контейнерах. И мы так ценны, что всегда будем для кого-то бороться. Конечно, мы попытаемся умереть в последнем противостоянии Щ.И.Т.а. Если оно у них будет, я имею в виду. Но если мы этого не сделаем, возможно, следующие после нас не будут такими… 

Стив был почти уверен, что Баки собирался сказать «глупыми», но даже здесь, вдали от подслушивающих ушей, не мог заставить себя произнести это.

— Так что вряд ли ты захочешь, чтобы в твоем деле стояло, что у тебя есть недостатки, — сказал Баки. — Потому что они будут искать.

— О, — сказал Стив.

— И, конечно, я хочу, чтобы Щ.И.Т. существовал, но он так слаб — пожалуйста, не передавай им, что я это сказал. Но, чёрт возьми, Стив, они так недоукомплектованы, что даже не посмели положить нас обратно в крио.

— Что? — произнес Стив. По крайней мере, на это он мог что-то ответить. — Щ.И.Т. не собирается помещать нас в крио.

— Ну, конечно. Как я и сказал. Они недоукомплектованы… 

— Нет, не поэтому, — возразил Стив. — Щ.И.Т. не помещает своих агентов в крио.

— Нет? — Баки казался раздраженным. — Ты думаешь, я поверю, что они совершенно случайно вытащили тебя из океана прямо перед тем, как ты понадобился им для борьбы с инопланетным вторжением?

— Да, — ответил Стив. — Потому что так всё и случилось.

Баки изучал лицо Стива, словно подумывал его препарировать.

— Ну, — неохотно сказал он. — Ты все равно думаешь, что говоришь правду.

Стива на секунду объял парализующий страх. «О Боже, что, если…»

Если он позволит паранойе Баки добраться до него, потонут оба. 

И если они что-то вынесли из опыта Баки с креслом, так это то, что оно не стирало воспоминания так эффективно, как хотелось бы верить Гидре. Если бы Стив ходил на задания последние пятьдесят лет или около того, что-то бы уже встряхнуло его память.

— Между вторжением Читаури и нашей встречей прошло два года, — сказал Стив. — И большую часть времени у меня почти не было миссий, а Щ.И.Т. тогда был многочисленным и сильным. Если бы они хотели поместить меня в крио, разве они не сделали бы это тогда?

— Может быть, они думали, что настолько сильны, что могут позволить тебе тратить время.

— Щ.И.Т. в принципе не помещает своих агентов в крио, — сказал Стив. — Они не собираются менять свои взгляды.

Баки вырвал из земли пучок травы. Канадские гуси уплыли.

— Пустая трата, — сказал Баки.

— Я трачу своё время, — возразил Стив. — И твоё тоже.

Баки выбросил горсть травы. Он подтянул колени к груди и прислонился к ним подбородком, размышляя. Стив откинулся на локти. Гуси дрейфовали на их стороне пруда, гогоча время от времени. Стив хотел свой альбом для рисования. Привычка рисовать изжила себя. Стоило начать снова.

Баки молчал. Стив решил, что пришло время перейти на что-то более лёгкое.

— Хочешь десерт? — спросил он и вытащил пару персиков из седельной сумки. Они чуток побились от тряски на мотоцикле, но пахли, как амброзия. — Дама за стойкой дала нам персиков.

Баки закрыл лицо рукой.

— О, чёрт.

— Думаю, ты ей понравился, — мягко подразнил Стив.

— Пока она не поняла, что я имбецил.

— После этого ты ей все еще нравился, — сказал Стив и протянул персик Баки. — Ведь до этого она не предлагала нам их бесплатно.

Баки взял персик. Кожа слегка подалась под пальцами, источая аромат, и Баки откусил. Сок потек по подбородку.

— Боже, — сказал он. — Это чертовски потрясающе.

Внезапно у Стива возникло глупое желание поцеловать его, слизать персиковый сок с подбородка. Но вместо этого он откусил кусочек своего персика.

— Да, — ответил Стив. — По большей части так и есть.


End file.
